A Familiar Face
by save me san francisco
Summary: An odd suspect, with an odd revelation about Lisbon. About a part of Lisbon's past, and Jane's probing into it. What happens when Lisbon opens up to him, and when the suspect returns and finds out? Also bit family. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Perhaps it's not a good thing that I enjoy creating/emphasising a twisted past for Lisbon. But she has issues too, it's not just Jane! Plus I like the idea of them *healing* each other. So I hope you enjoy what I write and don't think me too cruel towards her. And as always, I try to use as many Americanisms as possible, but sometimes I slip up, because to me they will always be lifts, flats and lollipop men.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mentalist, no cases would ever get solved; Jane and Lisbon would be far too busy…**

* * *

Patrick Jane watched Lisbon curiously as she tucked a dark strand of hair impatiently behind one ear. It was one of those longwinded cases in which every lead seemed to result in a dead end, and neither any witness nor piece of evidence had decided to be particularly helpful.

At the end of yet another tether, the team found themselves in the frustrating situation of needing to address one man in order to obtain details of another, who may or may equally not have information on a woman, who may or may equally not have witnessed an argument between a mystery man and the girl who was later found strangled to death in her apartment. Needless to say, Teresa Lisbon looked as if she was likely to rip off the head of the nearest consultant who so dared to step a toe out of line, and Jane loved every minute.

He didn't know what it was about her frustration that made his blood boil with glee and desire, he considered the possibility that it was at least some form of _passion _or _emotion_, neither of which she often disclosed to anyone. He enjoyed seeing a more intimate and personal side of her, even if it did usually leave stapler dents in the side of his head. He decided they were worth it.

Van Pelt and Rigsby had been out to question said (original) man. Lisbon herself had not gone because it was a mere procedure questioning - all they needed from him was a name, perhaps an address; information for which he had no reason nor motive to withhold from the CBI. Yet for some reason, perhaps just because nothing that happened in this particular investigation had gone predominantly smoothly, the man in question had caused a fuss, and needed to be taken back for official CBI interview.

Upon their arrival, Lisbon took the last swig of her now lukewarm coffee, slammed the mug down on her desk, and marched her way to the interview room, followed by a bemused Jane.

She entered the observation room, and saw the man sitting on the other side of the one-way mirror for the first time. Jane watched as recognition, horror and then a struggle to maintain a placid expression occurred almost simultaneously on her face. She turned to Rigsby and asked, in the calmest voice she could muster, but Jane noted the slightly higher and broken pitch of her tone.

"Who is this?"

Rigsby looked slightly confused.

"It's Sam Worton, the guy we discussed on the phone..?"

Her eyes slid back to the man sitting in the interview room; he was calm and quite frankly seemed amused at the situation. Jane's curiosity melted into calm concern.

"Do you know Worton, Lisbon?"

She stayed silent, not taking her eyes off the suspect, not making any attempt to look at Jane in response to his question.

"That's not Sam Worton. That's Rick Crowley."

"Who the Hell is Rick Crowley?" Jane asked incredulously.

She didn't answer, still staring unblinkingly at the mystery suspect. Then out of nowhere, she swooped out of the room back towards her office, sharply instructing Rigsby to conduct the interview as normal and to remove the suspect as soon as the information was obtained.

Jane and Rigsby glanced at each other, completely bewildered by their boss' outlandish behaviour. Rigsby then shrugged, and followed instructions.

After several failed attempts to get the suspect to open up, using the usual detective tactics, he decided it was time to unleash the power that was Patrick Jane upon the frustratingly difficult man.

Jane went in with his award winning grin plastered firmly on his face. He sat down calmly and didn't say a word, waiting for Crowley/Worton to address him first.

"Why aren't you questioning me?"

Jane's grin widened.

"Because you obviously want something from me, otherwise you wouldn't be withholding such insignificant information from us. What do you want? Why are you being so difficult?"

The suspect's own smirk also widened further.

"Because I heard you were CBI. I'm waiting till you draft in the legendary Agent Teresa Lisbon to come and kick my ass."

"I'm sure either one of these fine, burly agents Rigsby and Cho here would be quite happy to kick your ass for you."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather wait for Teresa."

"Why?"

"We have unfinished business to attend to. If she wants information from me, I'd quite like to know where she's been for the last five years."

That statement did surprise Jane, even just slightly.

"And who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Rick Crowley. Teresa's fiancée."

* * *

**OOH! Reviews/suggestions PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not much is revealed in this chapter, it just sort of sows a few seeds…I have some vague ideas, but nothing concrete or definitive, so suggestions are extremely welcome. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I hope the story that will follow doesn't disappoint. Love for all of you, and everyone who added me to favourites. And my first community! WOW!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* as if.**

* * *

The door to her office flew open so violently that it ricocheted back off the wall, narrowly avoiding the consultant that threw it there, as if not daring - the look of thunder on his face was quite an out of the ordinary expression for the usually calm and collected Patrick Jane.

Lisbon did not jump when she heard the calamity entering her office; she half expected it in fact. She had_ prayed _that Rick might just have kept his mouth shut. But hey, she supposed that from Rick's perspective, he probably owed her no favours; he didn't really have a reason to help her out. Now, time for damage control. Precisely how much did Jane know?

His silent, seething presence interrupted her frantic thought process. She didn't think she had ever seen such conflict upon his face.

He didn't think he had ever experienced such a moment of internal emotional debate. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was angry, most certainly - at the arrogance of the man in the interrogation room, at Lisbon for keeping something so huge such a secret, and for then leaving without an explanation. He was hurt, hurt that she hadn't confided in him. He didn't understand why this information was causing him such anguish and was frustrated with not knowing what was wrong with himself. Above all, he was just plain confused, and he wanted some answers. Now.

"Jane...are you alright?"

He took a deep breath.

"Fine. Mr Crowley, however, would like to see you."

"I'd prefer not to see him, can't Cho or Rigsby do the questioning?"

"Cut the crap, Lisbon."

She stopped, and her face went blank. He knew. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes and so dropped her gaze to her desk, concentrating on a sheet of paper conveniently lying there, containing words her vision was too blurry to comprehend.

He calmly walked around to her side of the desk, and leaned against it so he was near and facing her. He placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his.

They shared a moment of silence, which seemed to Jane to last hours. She opened her mouth as if to speak, before she was interrupted by yet another hurricane of fury abusing her poor office door.

Rick Crowley stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. It did not seem to please him, as his already magenta cheeks turned an unhealthy looking shade of purple. Jane was slightly afraid the man might suffer an aneurism there and then.

"So, this is him, Teresa?"

Jane's face went from one of placidity to complete befuddlement.

"Rick, you need to calm down. And leave." Lisbon said, firmly.

"_Leave_?" The colour the man now turned was indescribable. "Isn't that your speciality?" He spat.

Lisbon flared up at his words, and turned on him.

"And I had no good reason, Rick? As if I even had a _choice_?"

Crowley smirked, and calmed significantly. He moved towards Lisbon, seemingly unaware of Jane's presence. Too close.

"You don't have one anymore. You owed me everything, Teresa. You still do."

He moved even closer, and rested one finger under her chin in a way that was gentle, but completely different to the affection Jane had shown with the same gesture.

"Now I've found you, you can make it up to me."

Jane watched this small scenario unfold in sheer disbelief. This was actually happening, right in front of his eyes? No, no way in hell does any man speak to his Lisbon in that way.

Frozen by the obvious close proximity of the man before her, she jumped when she felt him knocked clean out of her vision. Once her sights refocused, she took in what had just happened.

Crowley was staggered backwards, clutching his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. Jane stood over him, looking surprised and shocked at himself, but with an underlying sneer of pride, rubbing the now sore knuckles on his right hand.

Crowley composed himself, still grasping his nose in an attempt to stem the bleeding. He moved towards Lisbon, warily glancing at Jane.

"This isn't over, Teresa. You know I won't leave this. You. I won't leave you, no matter how many times you try to leave me. You will make this up to me."

He swooped towards the door with one last lingering look at her.

"It's not over." He repeated, as he left.

Jane approached Lisbon, eyeing her carefully. He could tell she was shaking, even though she was trying to disguise it. She looked up at him with glassy eyes that never failed to make his heart flip. He spoke comfortingly, but firmly, as he placed one hand over hers.

"I think you should tell me what's going on now, Lisbon."

She squeezed her eyes shut to stop her tears from spilling over, and rested her head gently against his shoulder, nodding slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I enjoyed this chapter, and whilst writing it had another brainwave for the plotline. All to come, all to come…**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

* * *

Night began to fall over Sacremento, as Jane drove through the streets towards Lisbon's apartment. She promised to tell him everything, but not at work. He understood that she tended to compartmentalise her life in order to deal with such things, and to have someone like Crowley invading her comfort zone at the CBI was overwhelming.

He had been slightly concerned that without the heat of the moment, she may have decided that confiding in him was against her better judgement and change her mind. But there was something about her, the way she was when Crowley had left. She was vulnerable, and this shocked him.

They shared a moment, similar to the one before Crowley had barged in. They hadn't said a word to each other, but something was conveyed, and as confused as he was about where she was emotionally, he had a small epiphany of his own. He knew he loved Lisbon. He had never said it in so many words to himself, let alone to her - but he did in that moment. He spoke the words in his mind, and knew that not truer words had ever been spoken, even if just in his head. He knew that there was something unidentifiable between them that neither of them could deny, and so he believed her when she promised to let him help her.

As she waited for him to arrive, a million thoughts flashed through her mind. She realised how awkward the situation was - inviting Jane over to bear her soul to him. She realised that telling him all about Rick was something she may regret - she hated crossing her work and personal life, but Rick had already done that for her. She felt that she owed an explanation, and for some reason, she owed it to Jane more than anyone. She knew she was in love with Patrick, had known for a while, but never acted upon it for obvious reasons - he was completely off limits. Besides, there was no chance he could ever return her feelings. Therefore she had locked them in a box and stored them far away in the back of her mind. But the fact that he was always there for her, as a friend if anything, did not surpass her, and right now, she needed someone. She wanted that someone to be him, however selfish that may be.

To her surprise, when the time came that he gently knocked upon the door and entered the apartment, there was nothing uncomfortable about the situation at all. He felt completely at ease in her home, and she was astonished to find that he_ looked _as if he belonged there - she expected the revelation of something as personal as her sanctuary to cause her discomfort - his presence there actually made her feel at ease.

They never did bother with small talk. He made them both a cup of tea, not needing to ask the locations of anything in her small kitchen. This made her smile slightly, as it didn't surprise her in the slightest.

They then settled on her couch, a reasonable distance apart, before Jane turned his intense blue eyes upon her.

"Okay, Teresa. If I'm going to be able to help you, I need to know."

She swallowed, and took a breath. But as she opened her mouth, she couldn't think of what to say. She expected it all to come spilling out coherently, but couldn't think of where to begin, or how to put such a thing into words.

Jane noted her difficulty.

"Let me help you. I'll prompt you, okay?"

She nodded, gratefully.

He took a sip of tea with a thoughtful expression on his face, his gaze never leaving hers.

"He said that you owe him everything. What does he mean by that?"

She exhaled deeply, before answering.

"He saved me." She replied simply.

"From?" Jane probed.

"My father."

He nodded sympathetically. He knew about her father's abusive alcoholism. He moved the prompts along swiftly.

"Did you love Rick?"

Jane knew that this question was in past tense, the guy was a complete jerk now and Lisbon was no longer interested. But he still waited with bated breath for her answer. The thought of her having romantic feelings for someone else, even diminished ones; it hurt him.

"Yes. He loved me too. It was perfect. He found out what was happening at home with Dad, and immediately proposed, and made me move out to live with him."

"Then what happened?"

"We were so happy. But then about a year before the wedding…it all went...wrong."

"Wrong, how?" Jane asked hesitantly.

Again, her mouth gaped, trying to shape words, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she reached down, and raised her shirt a few inches to show Jane her stomach.

At first he was mesmerised by the sudden view of her smooth, creamy skin. Then he realised what he was being shown. Ravaging her lower belly were two long, harsh looking scars.

She pointed to one, slightly more faded, and simply stated "Dad". Then she moved to the other, eerily similar scar beside it, and said "Rick."

Jane was speechless. He looked up at her with confusion, horror and anger burning in his eyes.

"Rick started to drink, and turned out he was just like Dad. He told me I was worthless, and deserved everything I got from my Dad."

Her eyes were fixed firmly on the floor, as she continued.

"I stayed for a year. It was stupid to stay so long, but I had nowhere else to go. It was a choice between him and home, either way it was hell. After a year, I had saved up enough money without Rick realising, to be able to run away. It was just before the wedding that I managed to escape. I never told him, I just disappeared."

Her voice had become more and more hysterical, so Jane drew closer to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Emotion surged through him, he wanted to punch something he was so furious, but he knew that she needed him right now, so he tried to calm himself as well as her.

"But now he's found me."

Patrick took her face in his hands, and wiped away her spilling tears gently with his thumb.

"Teresa, it's out of the question that he will ruin your life again. I'm here, and I would protect you to the ends of the earth - from him, from your father, from anyone who even thinks about hurting you."

Their eyes were locked in a tearful, emotional stare.

"Why?" She whispered. Their faces were so close that he felt the hot breath of her words on his neck.

"Because I can't lose you, or bear to see you hurt." He said under his breath, as if it was obvious, but a secret.

"Why?" She whispered again, even closer. The sense of her so close was messing with Jane's head. He didn't think when he blurted out what he did next.

"Because I love you."

Neither of them said a thing for what seemed a good ten minutes. They just sat there, unbearably close, revelling in what had just been said out loud.

Lisbon suddenly closed the small remaining gap between them, and crushed her lips to his. He immediately responded, and they kissed slowly, tenderly before finally breaking apart for air.

"I love you, too…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and smiled.

"Nothing will ever happen to you while I'm still breathing, Teresa."

She grinned as she nuzzled into his chest, and she believed him. For the first time in her life, Teresa Lisbon believed someone who promised to take care of her.

That night they lay together on that same couch, excited and deliriously happy, talking for hours about the things that mattered just as much as the things that didn't. Neither had felt such happiness that they found in the other in a long time.

However as they fell asleep in each others arms, they both considered the same thought that they would never dare to voice aloud. Their minds both cast back to Crowley's last words upon leaving them.

"_This isn't over."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, I admit it, the timings of this fic make no sense whatsoever. I tried to think of a way to rectify it and failed miserably, so lets just ignore it and enjoy it.**

**The last chapter ended on a bit of a sinister note, so I thought I'd throw some fluff in now to make up for it, before everything goes pear-shaped for them. I've never written them as an actual couple before, it's very fun!**

**I hope you enjoy it anyways, and that the timing stuff doesn't make too much of a difference. If it makes you feel better, just pretend that Crowley has been searching for Lisbon for 10 years instead of 5…that slightly improves it.**

**Long A/N, woops…review!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Crowley, my least favourite one too. Damn.**

* * *

She awoke in his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was. As sunlight forced its way into the safe haven that was her bedroom, she watched it dance across his beautiful, sleeping face. A thought struck her; genuinely sleeping - wasn't that something!

She turned her head contently to gaze up at the ceiling, her hands absently tracing along his arm that lay comfortingly across her stomach. Her thoughts drifted to the past week and a half that had passed since the first time she woke up with him, on her couch, after spilling her heart at his feet.

The past week was filled with memories she would never forget. Stolen glances at work, secret kisses when no one was looking, subtle actions - like when he placed his hand on the small of her back. It didn't look as if it meant much, but they knew that it really meant more than anything.

All of these, followed by perfect evenings spent together. Time alone, where they could bear themselves as they were, and not have to hide their overwhelming happiness at finally finding each other.

Sometimes they just sat and talked for hours, about each other, themselves, or about anything in particular. It didn't matter, their lives had become an unrealistic blur of euphoria, and it didn't look as if it was ending anytime soon.

He began to call her Teresa all the time, much to the confusion of their colleagues. She was hesitant at first; she knew it was odd to hate the sound of your own name. Anyone who had ever called her "Teresa" had always let her down in some way.

She found however, that when Patrick called her Teresa, it sounded different. It sounded _right_. The sound of it reminded her that_ he_ was different, and that he would never let her down.

She knew that if he kept calling her Teresa, she would come to love her name, all because of the way it sounded when he spoke it.

By the standards of a normal relationship, they may have been moving too fast - spending every single waking moment (and non-waking, come to think of it) in each others company. But the fact was, as Patrick had rightly said, this was no _normal _relationship. Neither of them had ever particularly lived as society suggests they should, so why start now? Why not just do what makes them happy? It's not as if they haven't known each other for years.

"There's far too much exploring to do, to be able to take breaks" Patrick had said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She had laughed, but in all seriousness she knew he was right - they were discovering whole new sides of each other, seeing the other in a completely different light. They both found that the new aspects they were seeing just made them even crazier about each other.

Jane began to map every scar of Lisbon's, mental and physical, and to him, they made her even more beautiful. She shared things with him she would never dream of sharing with anyone, just because his arms were so warm and inviting, and she knew they would protect her.

They knew, they both knew, that it was too good to be true. Something had to ruin it, whether it be Red John or Crowley or something else - they were both well aware of how it feels when blissful happiness is ripped away from under you. They were both well aware that you don't get blissful happiness for long.

They just prayed that they would both make it through whatever life had to throw at them this time. Because this time, they would face life and the world together, and all they needed was for each other to survive. As long as they both made it through, their world was complete - not another thing mattered anymore.

Jane sighed gently as he sleepily opened his eyes. He rolled over slightly to bring himself face to face with Lisbon. He smiled and gently pressed his warm lips to hers for a few seconds, before breaking away slightly and mumbling something against her lips.

"God, you're beautiful in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was reluctant to write this chapter, because it ended so happily last time and I knew what I would do to them once I continued it. But needs must. Besides, there will of course be a happy ending. I can't write sad endings for Jisbon, I would just upset myself.**

**So here's a bit more drama and angst, I hope you enjoy it - if not, please stay with me, there will be fluff in abundance eventually.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, THIS. WOULD. BE. HAPPENING.**

* * *

The team were still working on the horrendously complicated case that initially brought Crowley to the CBI. They still hadn't been able to obtain any information from him, and thanks to Jane's incredible persuasive skills, the team had made no more attempts to contact him.

There were ways around him, it was certainly possible, but the team could not fathom why they should not take the easier option. They did, however, follow orders, and obediently contacted several people who may also have information on the man they were trying to contact. This case was becoming a burden for all of them, even Jane and Lisbon, who were still in the midst of their secret bliss.

They did not let their relationship affect their work in the slightest; they just weren't those types of people. The only offhand thing they had done was alluding why Crowley should be kept out of the line of investigation. But that wasn't to do with their relationship, Jane reasoned, and therefore didn't count as unprofessional.

One cloudy afternoon, the team were hard at work in the bullpen, and Jane sauntered into Lisbon's office to steal a romantic moment from her. He knew she hated it at work, she liked to compartmentalize her life - he didn't want to make it difficult for her, it was just so hard sometimes to watch her…knowing that he _could _touch her and kiss her if he liked, after years of having to restrain himself…but he _couldn't _because they were at work. Sometimes, he just needed to keep himself going, and he found that afternoon to be one of those moments.

He slyly cracked the door, watching her silently for a few seconds.

"So beautiful…" he whispered, grinning at her.

She blushed and frantically looked around to see if any of the team were within earshot.

"It's okay." He reassured, closing the door behind him. He approached her, and took her into a swift embrace, revelling in her scent and the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. He pressed his lips gently to hers and she sighed as she gave in to his endeavours. She'd tell him how inappropriate it was, but later. Now her mind was free of any thoughts other than Patrick Jane, and how warm he was, how comforting and how perfectly she seemed to fit against his chest and in his arms.

Suddenly, there was a crash as her office door was flung open. Jane and Lisbon sprang apart instantly, in time to see Van Pelt looking hysterical in the doorway. Before they could worry about what she may or may not have seen, her face caught their attention. If she had seen anything, she wasn't mentioning it now, something was seriously wrong.

"Boss…I…we…we're so sorry, we didn't realise wha-"

"Grace, calm down, what's wrong?" Asked Lisbon, her voice edged with concern.

"We called him…I...we know you said we shouldn't, but we weren't getting anywhere with the other leads, and we were all so frustrated with this damn case…it just seemed like he was our only hope." Her voice became gradually smaller as she continued rambling, until the last words were nothing more than a whisper.

"Crowley…" Jane stated, the last syllable fading slowly as his mind began racing, forgetting to enunciate.

Van Pelt nodded frantically, her eyes appealing for forgiveness from her boss whom she respected so. She didn't want to let her down, it hadn't been her idea, she had wanted to follow orders but she had been involved, she hadn't stopped them.

"He doesn't know anything…" She admitted.

"What's happened, Grace?" Jane asked firmly. He felt sympathy for her, and tried to portray this slightly, but he needed to know the facts immediately, and whether or not Lisbon was in danger.

"He's coming down here, boss…he said some things on the phone…you should leave…" She eyed Jane nervously. "You should probably leave too, Jane…"

"What did he say?" Asked Lisbon, not a shred of fear in her voice. Jane knew this was not the case.

"He wants revenge. He thinks…knows…about you both. He threatened to kill you, boss."

Jane's blood ran cold at her words, and he instinctively put a protective arm around Lisbon. He flipped her around so she was facing him. Her expression was blank, void of all emotion - her eyes looking straight through him.

"Teresa. Teresa!" He put a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his, and make her look at him. "We need to leave. It's going to be okay, I'm going to protect you just like I promised. Remember what I said? It's not even a possibility."

She was silent for a few seconds before she whispered, more to herself than anyone. "I knew it…I knew something would do it…"

Before he could respond she whipped away from him to grab her coat, and he whisked her out into the bullpen, guiding her out and as far away from the building as possible.

Until they almost ran square into Crowley in the stairwell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I'm trying to write my personal statement for university and I cannot believe how stressful it is trying to write about yourself. I worked hard on it today and have a late start at college tomorrow so I thought I would relax by writing something I really wanted to. It's not as good as usual I don't think, probably because I am all out of literary skill after the statement. But I hope you enjoy, it's not my favourite chapter but just wait til the next one, I have a MASSIVE SURPRISE PLANNED and it will go back to being fluffy and lovely. Hopefully better quality too.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

At the sight of Crowley, Jane felt a wave of dread sweep through his body, and as his hand remained on the small of her back, he felt Teresa weaken under his touch.

The three of them stood there, struck dumb into silence, until Jane's perceptive eyes saw a flash of anger pass through Crowley's expression. He watched as the man opposite him gazed repulsively at the couple's stature; namely Jane's arm around Lisbon. His eyes met Jane's, and what happened next seemed to occur both in slow motion yet also was over in seconds.

He drew back a fist and punched Jane square in the jaw, so quickly even Jane couldn't react in time. Patrick recoiled with the sudden shock of pain, in which moment Crowley grabbed Lisbon by the throat and held her firmly against the opposite wall. He smirked as he squeezed slowly, gradually restricting her airflow.

"Rick…please…" she gasped, desperately trying to fill her lungs.

Jane recovered after his momentary lapse, and a sheer anger enveloped him at the sight of what was happening. He didn't need to think, to judge or perceive - his actions became almost primal; his woman was in danger, and he had a promise to keep.

He barrelled his way towards Crowley, and with more force he ever know he could muster, he knocked the man clean off his feet, and both men tumbled down the remaining steps before landing in a heap on the cold concrete floor.

Jane was quite contentedly beating the crap out of Crowley, before a wave of horror again swept through him as he felt something cool and awfully familiar press against his chest. Crowley was armed, and pissed.

Jane was careful not to make any sudden movements as he gently climbed off the man, his hands raised in caution. He heard Lisbon's tortured squeak as she realised what was happening, as she still stood breathing heavily a few steps above them.

"Now, this is nothing to do with you, 'kay buddy? You listen to me now. This is between me and my Teresa. You're no one to her."

He continued to press the barrel of the gun into Jane's chest, but turned to Teresa with glazed eyes.

"Baby, I've always been so good to you, haven't I? I _saved _you. I gave you everything, and this…this is what you do to thank me? You disappear and when I finally track you down, you're messing around with this…_hick_?"

Teresa's voice trembled as she begged.

"Rick…please…you don't understand what you're doing, please let him go, let us both go and we can all walk away from this witho-"

"Shut your damned mouth!" Crowley roared. "What it is about him then, Teresa? What makes him so much better?"

She closed her eyes in anguish, tears nevertheless escaping down her cheeks. "I love him." She whispered. Loud enough for Jane to hear.

Crowley paused, he seemed to be concentrating hard. Then, in a flash, the gun was removed from Jane's chest and pointed directly at Lisbon.

Simultaneously, several things happened in the next split second. Two gunshots fired; there was a yell from Jane and a scream from Lisbon, before not one, but two bodies hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I left it last time on a horrendous cliff, I do apologise, hopefully this one will make it up to you all… I only have one more shock for you, which will be in this chap, I promise, after that you can all relax.**

**Thank you SO MUCH as usual to everyone who has reviewed, but I'd like to especially mention Mirumo, who left an absolutely amazing review, but I was unable to reply - thank you so much, it means a lot.**

**I am also SO jealous of everyone living in the US right now, already into season 3…I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Teresa Lisbon awoke to the soothing, monotonous bleeps of the medical machinery, just as she had for the last two days. She was not in, but resting alongside a hospital bed, trying to stay awake but occasionally her head dropped onto her arms, and she drifted off into restless fits of sleep. She hadn't left Patrick's side, despite many medical staff assuring, and almost begging her to go home for a few hours, if at least to get some proper sleep for herself.

She wouldn't sleep, not without him; she knew she couldn't without knowing if he would ever wake up with her again. He lay there looking so peaceful, yet the sparkle was gone from his face - she knew that didn't make sense, but it felt like it; something was missing and he needed to wake up. He had to. She couldn't even consider the possibility of him never waking up.

She sighed as she absently entwined her fingers with his cool ones, casting her mind yet again, back to the reason he was there in that bed. It had been her fault, she knew it.

As the shots rang out, almost simultaneously, she screamed - she had only fired once; at Crowley. The few seconds in which the events occurred were such a blur in her memory - she had no idea what happened with the second shot. Crowley had suddenly whirled around towards her, aiming the gun at her, and shot, as she did. Her legs faltered beneath her, but when her vision focused, she was surprised to find she was unharmed. The relief was short lived, as her eyes caught sight of the two men below. Her well aimed shot had hit Crowley straight in the heart, but she barely noticed as she saw the state of Jane.

Jane had thrust himself over Crowley as the shot was fired - he was keeping his promise to protect her, but at what expense, she wondered. Now he lay here, inanimate, with a bullet wound to his abdomen. The past two days had been torture, she had been void of all external signs of emotion, a fact she knew worried her team, who also visited several times a day. Inside, however, she was struck with so many conflicting feelings; relief that Crowley would never harm her or anyone she loved again, complete guilt for being the reason Jane was in the state he was, and just…well, _love _really, she supposed. She loved Patrick Jane more than she had ever loved another person - not only that but she trusted him. He made a promise, and as much as when it came down to it she wished he hadn't, he had kept to his word. She had believed him, and rightly so, and now more than ever she needed him to wake up.

It had now been two weeks. Fourteen days exactly, that Jane had been unconscious, and that Lisbon had refused to leave his side. She had again fallen into a half-sleep, her forehead resting on her folded arms on the side of his bed.

She lifted her head with a start, unsure of what had woken her, until she became aware of a hand gently smoothing her hair. She thought for a moment she had perhaps lost it; the two weeks finally sending her over the edge, until her eyes focused properly to see the bright blue eyes of Patrick Jane; bluer than they ever seemed before, although this could be due to their absence, she reasoned.

She was lost for words, all she could do was gape; afraid to believe he was really awake, really smiling his special smile at her.

"Teresa…" he whispered, his voice croaky but not enough to hide the sheer emotion behind her name.

"I'm here…" she whispered back, silent tears now making their way down her cheeks. He lifted a thumb to wipe one away, before slowly pulling her towards him, and placing a small kiss where the tear had been.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she squeaked, more tears freely flowing now.

"For this?" He gestured to the bed, looking at her incredulously. "Teresa, I did this, like I said before, it was out of the question that you would come to any harm. That wasn't as selfless as it seemed, Teresa. It was out of the question anyway, it had been for a long time."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I knew for a long time before that I couldn't live without you. Whether it had been Crowley or some criminal, I would always have taken the bullet for you, because I love you, Teresa."

Again, she was lost for words, but this time they were not needed. She moved closer to him, careful not to disturb the wires attaching him to the machinery, and pressed her lips to his, expressing as she did all of the pent up emotion that had tormented her for the last two weeks.

As they parted, he kept her face close to his and their foreheads pressed together. Every breath was slow and heavy, Teresa felt like his proximity was making it hard for her to take in enough air. Their silence lasted a few moments, before she swallowed and spoke.

"I need to tell you something…I should have told you before all this, but I didn't know it was going to happen and-"

"Teresa, what is it?" Patrick asked gently, his eyes full of concern.

"I…" Her voice faltered, and he lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Please, it's okay." He said, looking her firmly in the eye.

She took a deep breath and smiled weakly as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: it took so long! I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I'm sad to end this one, it's been my best yet I think. I hope to start up a new story in a few weeks once everything at college has settled down. Thanks to everyone!**

**Warning: this chapter is SO FLUFFY I almost cringed. But I didn't, because it was Jisbon and I love them. But otherwise; cringe.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I'd like to announce, it took 8 chapters but FINALLY- no, still not mine.**

**

* * *

**

As he gained consciousness, Patrick Jane did not open his eyes. Not just yet. He slowly drank in the warmth of the sunshine outside, he couldn't see it but he knew it was there; he could feel it on his face and it burnt his eyelids to look orange from the inside. Then he listened; it was relatively quiet - he could hear nothing but the faint creaks of floorboards from somewhere vaguely below him, and the steady, familiar breathing he recognised not as his own.

It was this particular noise that caused a faint smile to break out across his sun-warmed face and his eyes to gently flicker open, so as to gaze upon the woman beside him. The sunlight draped over her sleeping form, and highlighted the heavy contrast between the darkness of her hair and the pure white of the pillow on which she lay. He sighed and gently moved closer to her, stroking a hand gently across her porcelain cheek.

"I'm sleeping."

He chuckled lightly to himself; their time together may have softened his no-nonsense wife, but she was still as feisty as she was the first day he met her - and he wouldn't have her any other way. With a last glance at her, he heaved himself from the bed and made his way gently downstairs.

Before his foot touched the bottom step, he was met with piercing squeals.

"Daddy!"

He winced at the high pitch of his young twin sons, before smiling sleepily at them both. They stood there excitedly, waiting for him to descend and join them - both of them the double of their dad, right down to the blond curls - apart from their eyes, he remembered. Always the eyes surprised him, even though he saw his children every day. Their eyes were a vibrant emerald green that made his stomach jump with recognition.

Behind him he heard the careful padding of his wife coming down the stairs, but before he turned he felt her cool hands wrap around his neck, and a gentle kiss on his cheek. He laced his hand around her waist to help her down the last few steps, which he knew she resented, but would never tell him. So stubborn, he mused, even when heavily pregnant. She stooped as much as she could with her protruding stomach to kiss her boys good morning, lightly once upon each head of curls.

Patrick lay a hand on her belly, a morning tradition of late. He could feel his daughter shifting around.

"Not long now, Teresa…"

She smiled, before glancing at the three men in her life. She didn't know how she got so lucky, but she couldn't wait until it was complete, and they could all meet the newest addition to the Janes. Thoughts of the circumstances that led to this point were never forgotten, but in the depths of their minds. Life can throw awful and dangerous things at you; but sometimes, just sometimes, such things can accidentally cause complete and utter perfection.


End file.
